


Angst, I guess

by JojoBat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Sad, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoBat/pseuds/JojoBat
Summary: Some sad Batman short stories, prompts, whatever.If you want to write a story about one of the chapters feel free to use it as inspiration!I have no sense of consistency so my writing style will vary, additional warnings are in the notes for each chapter(The title of each chapter will state who is in the prompt and who, if not both, needs a hug)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Bruce and Dick, probably both need a hug, or just hug eachother

**Author's Note:**

> (Dick may seem OOC, but he is angry so yeah he doesn't mean everything he says.)  
> Hopeful ending, but Hurt/No comfort

"B?", the sound of Dick's voice filled the cave, "c'mon I know you're here!"

Silence answered him. "B, I know you better than you think", Dick quickly descends the staircase, skipping every three steps. The dim light of the monitors illuminating B's slumped over figure.

He shook his head, "You didn't fall asleep, did you", No answer, Dick placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

"Mm", B's turned drowsily towards him, no mask, a rarity these days.

"It's alive!", Dick exclaimed, examining B's eye bags and estimating that he hasn't slept in four days, which is bad, but they had worse.

"Mm", one of those conversations then, he will have to do the talking.

"You said you had some new data on the Miller case-", Bruce wordlessly reached over the desk to give him a copy of the data, "thanks"

Bruce looked so tired, not just physically though, did something happened in Gotham? Not that he knew of, but crime hardly does any news anymore, so he could very well have missed it. What happened to this city that crime is already the norm, when did it start? Bruce's parent's death which showed the city that nobody is safe, not even the rich and powerful? Weren't they the most corrupt though? He glanced at the screen, Wayne Enterprises stuff, was someone corrupt?

"What're ya up to?"

"Mm, mandatory check-ups", he answered following his eyes.

"...And did something came up?", Dick askes after a moment of silence, when did their conversations become so out of tact? He used to fill the silence no-problemo.

"Nothing", Bruce wasn't really helping, did he even what to talk? They haven't in a while... Maybe... 

"Did you have a visit from Jonny?", Bruce has the bad habit of not sleeping after being exposed to fear toxin, probably because of worse nightmares.

"Thursday"

"We have Monday!", Dick exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Mm", so he hasn't slept since; great.

"Can you even remember? When was the last time you ea-"

"What do you care?", his voice was so cold, putting all the arguments they build up after Jason's death between them again.

"Well, I don't want to take over Gotham and Blüdhaven."

"Mm, Batwoman is here", that is the opposite of assurance, that Bruce will li-

"Yeah, she is easier to work with anyway, not like your stubborn ass", Just tell me I don't have to worry about - , I thought you were over it!

"Mm"

"That's what I mean! You don't talk and you don't laugh about any of my fabulous jokes," when was the last time he even saw him genuinely smiling?, "you don't even react to them and you don't listen to anyone, but your stubborn ass", bringing yourself in unnecessary danger, "and you don't to anything with me and Al anymore! Just those stupid cases that can wait, just because Jason di-"

"Don't.", Bruce growled. His face was expressionless until Jason was mentioned.

"Jason's dead, you can't change that! Get over it!" I don't want to lose you, not because of HIM.

Bruce glared at him, the 'Batglare' as if that still works on him. Over the last months, he has seen it enough times. Would Bruce look at Jason like that if he died instead?

Dick laughed, "Really, glaring at me till I shut up?"

"Go", Bruce growled. Every time. Every damn time someone brings up Jason. Bruce will always shut everyone out. That wouldn't hurt as much as is does if he would be the exception. He always was. He is Robin. He is B's light. What changed? ...Jason. Why did he give him Robin? He should've known that B will start to love him, too. More? Jason is adopted, he isn't. Why didn't he insist upon it? Can he still ask? Does B still love him?

"It's not like I want to stay, with you here", he said leaping up the stairs, not needing to see Bruce's face to know it had the intended effect.

One day they will be able to be a family again, Dick is sure of that, just not today.


	2. Jason definitely needs and gets a hug (Don't think it will be enough though), Bruce has a major role, too. Kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this, Jason is in Gotham, as Red Hood, for maybe a year and not really on speaking terms with Bruce. Plus the Lazarus pit and accompanying pit madness still affect him heavily, so he can't think that clearly.
> 
> Waring: Implied Character death and maybe self-lothing? Not sure but if you're sensitive rather don't read.

No no nononononono, faster! Almost there. Why can't this ducking thing go faster? Why did this idiot have to go alone? He knew he won't have a chance! There! Throw the bike away and- KABOOM... vision's getting blurry get away from fire... No, he's inside! CRAP Crap crap crapcrapcrapcrap where? Where? WHERE? Where is he? There! A shred of B's cape is visible between the rubble. Alive? Please pleasepleaseplease be alive be alive be alive!  
"j...ay?", B talks! Can't be dead then, not dead.  
"Yeah, I'm here ya're gonna be fine, just hold on!", tapping into his comm he says, "Alfred? B is here! Come, send help! Now!"  
"Of course. Batmobile en route" Shuffling was audible over the comm, the med bay being prepared probably. He didn't care, keep Bruce alive.  
"Okay, where does it hurt? Where should I? What should I do-?"  
"jay"  
Jason took shakingly B's hand, "Yes?"  
"I lo-...love you"  
"Not the right time we need to keep you ---", why would B even say that at a time like this..., "Oh nononono you're not leaving!"  
"i'm... sor-...sorry... jay"  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING! WAIT", he feels B's hand losing its strengths, "WAIT! Don't go! don't Don't DON'T!" He doesn't move... B doesn't breathe-...  
"Dad! I- I need you! Don't go!"  
Please don't leave me alone, dad! not again...  
Reanimation! He has to start or -!

He didn't how long he ended up trying to reanimate Bruce, just that at some point Alfred or Dick? pushed him away from his father's corpse and shoved him on his bike, and then he was riding towards the Batcave. Or at least that's how he explained ending up sitting on a cot in the Batcave with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, feeling dried tear tracks on his face, not remembering crying.  
B is dead. His dad is...dead. What would happen now? He can't tell him that he is sorry, too or that... Bruce is dead. He wanted this for so long... Sure he didn't pull the trigger, but that's what he wanted, right? Bruce killed him in that warehouse! Didn't avenge him! Jason should want him dead! He wants him dead! Right? But why did Jason tried to help B then? It's just because he couldn't pull the trigger! He should be then one to kill Bruce! After Bruce killed the Joker, of course! Jason is just mad right now because... he isn't mad... not like the other times, not this green rage inside him that won't stop until the Joker, Bruce, and everyone else who deserves to die, died! Bruce deserves death! And far worse for what he has done! And he needs to- needs to, why is Jason so miserable? B deserves to die, right? (if he doesn't, do I deserve to?) No, Bruce deser-  
"Do you want some cocoa?"  
Looking up he sees Stephanie holding a mug full of hot chocolate in his face. Why would she-? He shakes his head, hoping she would leave. She sits down beside him. He doesn't need to see Bruce's family after he killed him. She is one of the other replacements, right?  
"-kill you. Dick will hopefully come soon."  
"What?", he asks, suddenly focusing on any possible way to attack.  
"Dick will probably be the only one who can stop Dami if things go out of hand."  
As if the boy wonder would stop Robin from killing him after Jason killed Dick's father, well maybe mister perfect actually would stop Robin, to keep Robin's record clean. 'No Robin shall kill'  
The old man and his brainwashing...from where did he pick up this Dami anyway?  
"You don't know Dami yet?", did he said it out loud? Must be more exhausted than originally thought.  
"He is-, maybe you have actually seen him before."  
"Another rich kid, like replacement 1?"  
"No, I meant at the league."  
"Huh?"  
"League of Assasins, he's Talia's son"  
"What?!"  
"You...didn't know that?"  
"Why would Bruce take-? When he got Dami out, he could have gotten me out, too!" All this time...Bruce could have? Why didn't he? Does he really hate him so much? That he would rather save this kid than him? Choose the Joker over him?  
"He didn't know you were there", Stephanie says, presumably even believing it. He is Bruce! Batman! The world's greatest detective! Of course, he knew! How could Bruce do that to him? The next time he sees him, he is going to- is going to... Bruce is dead... He can't do...anything...to...to...save... Why did he let B die? He could've, should've...! It's his fault...he was too late...he started panicking instead of reanimating, he started too late, far too late...and now... B is...is dead... and... the new kid...they love B, right? Who wouldn't? And now he...he took him away from the kid. He's...as bad as the Joker... S-shit. He...he wanted to prevent that from happening he wanted...he Never wanted to leave his dad! Why did Joker have to take him away from dad? Why did Jason took dad away from his children? Why?

"Jay?", he hears B's unsure voice, did...did he die, too? He sits up, he is lying in a bed? The manor? Did he lose consciousness? B sits beside him looking... bruised, to say at least. Cuts and scratches and bruises cover his face, and he can just half-open one of his eyes. A bandage is wrapped around his head and another around his arm, his torso is probably beaten purple and blue. But he is alive. His dad is alive! Jason basically jumps out of the bed to hug him, telling himself 'alive' over and over again. Wanting to feel that yes B is here that's not a dream or an illusion or- "Dad"  
And his dad hugs him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment; it's the only way I can learn. (Even saying if you found it sad or not helps me a lot)


End file.
